Aussly Oneshots!
by Smiles Give Me Hope
Summary: These are just some random one-shots that pop into my head randomly. Read, review, and keep on smiling! :
1. Chapter 1

- One-Shots that pop into my head randomly! :) I can't help it... enjoy!

**One Direction Infection**

Austin Moon watched his girlfriend, Ally, from a far talk about her newest obsession, One Direction, with Trish. Currently, they were looking at photo's of the band and occasionally squealing when Harry Styles was on the screen.

Austin didn't notice that his best friend, Dez, came up beside him until Dez started talking.

"Someone's jealous." Dez said in a sing-song voice.

"Am not." Austin mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest, not taking his eyes off of Ally.

"Are to!" The red-head shot back.

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!" Austin shouted. Getting stares from the store and from Ally. Dez jumped back and put his hands up in defense. Austin rolled his eyes and walked over to his girlfriend and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hmm?" Ally said without looking up from her phone, she was currently watching a video about how One Direction became a band.

"Ally, I think we should go write a new song." Austin said. So what? Maybe he was jealous, but she didn't have to know that. He just wanted some time with his girlfriend.

"Maybe later." Ally mumbled. Exiting out of the video and going onto Tweeter.

"Can I just have one minute of your time?" Austin asked, getting annoyed. Ally sighed and smiled up at her boyfriend, placing her phone on the counter behind Austin. "Thank-you."

"So, what do you need?"

"I just want some time with my girlfriend." Austin pleaded softly. Placing his hands on her hips while she put her arms around his kneck.

"Fine." She said while she stood on her tip-toes leaning up and Austin leaning down. Their lips were just barley a centimeter apart when Ally's phone beeped.

"OH MY GOSH! HARRY MUST HAVE TWEETED SOMETHING!" Ally yelled as she let go of her boyfriend and ran to her phone. Austin groaned and mumbled that he was going up to the practice room. Once he shut the door he made his way over to the piano.

"Harry this, Harry that." Austin mocked as he banged his head on the piano keys. "I'm so jealous." He mumbled. After a few minutes of ranting in his head he got an idea.

Austin went over to a stack of One Direction songs that Ally has placed on a table and looked through the songs. He found the song he wanted and folded it so he could put the lyrics in his pocket. He did so, and left to go home, but not before giving Ally a kiss on her cheek.

/

Austin walked over to Sonic Boom with a smile on his face. This plan was _so _going to get him some time with his girlfriend. He walked into Sonic Boom and saw Ally on Liam's twitter page. He swears, she is obsessed with each and every one of those band members. He says 'Hey' to Ally and she mumbles a 'Hi' back as he walks up the stairs to the practice room. He looks around the room and finds his acoustic guitar and strums a few notes before walking out of the practice room.

He looks around and notices there is around fifteen people in the store and he speaks up to get everybody's attention.

"Hey guys. I'm Austin Moon, and I am dedicating this song to my girlfriend, Ally Dawson." He sent a wink over to his girlfriend while she looked at him in confusion. But, he couldn't help but notice her slight blush on her cheeks.

_I've tried playing it cool  
But when I'm looking at you  
I can't ever be brave  
'Cause you make my heart race_

Austin can't help it. Whenever Ally did something adorable like fumble on her words, or blush, or even just chew on her hair, his heart seems to race. And he likes that feeling.

_Shot me out of the sky  
You're my kryptonite  
You keep making me weak  
Yeah, frozen and can't breathe_

Austin always notices that when Ally smiles, time just stops. Her smile makes him go weak in the knees, and he will always stop to admire Ally's smile just for a moment.

_Something's gotta give now  
'Cause I'm dying just to make you see  
That I need you here with me now  
'Cause you've got that one thing_

Austin started walking down the stairs and kept his eyes on Ally, making her smile and blush. He made it over to the counter and hopped onto the counter as he picked up the temp of the music for the chorus

_So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing_

Austin wonders how Ally always seems to sneak into his head. Instead of in his head, he wishes he could hug her all the time and never let go. He doesn't know what it is, but there is something that attracts him to her. Either way, he needs her.

_Now I'm climbing the walls  
But you don't notice at all  
That I'm going out of my mind  
All day and all night_

Honestly, ever since One Direction took Ally's attention away from Austin, he has been doing so much to get her attention. But, _of course,_ she doesn't notice him at all, and it is killing him.

_Something's gotta give now  
'Cause I'm dying just to know your name  
And I need you here with me now  
'Cause you've got that one thing_

_So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing_

At times, it really bothers Austin how he doesn't know why he needs Ally, but he knows that it's all wort it. Being with Ally means happiness for the rest of his life.

_So get out, get out, get out of my mind  
And come on, come into my life  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing_

Woah-oh-oh-oh  
Woah-oh-oh-oh  
Woah-oh-oh-oh

You've got that one thing

_Get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead_

As the tempo slowed he jumped off of the counter and walked over to Ally who was looking down at the floor.

_So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing_

Austin took his index finger and led Ally's chin up so she was looking him in the eyes. She was blushing a light pink and she had a happy sparkle in her eyes that made is heart race.

_So get out, get out, get out of my mind  
And come on, come into my life  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
Yeah, you've got that one thing"_

Austin finished off the song and smiled at Ally. He barley had a second before Ally tackled him in a hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he snaked his arms around her waist. Since he was close to Ally's ear he whispered a question into her ear.

"Now do I have you attention instead of that boy band?" Ally backed away a bit from the hug so she could get up on her tipp-toes to kiss her boyfriend. Their lips locked for about five seconds. It made both of them happy, it was soft, sweet, and slow.

"Does that answer your question?" Ally whispered so just he could hear her. Her answer was another kiss from Austin Moon along with the 'Awww's of the people in Sonic Boom, watching the happy and young couple.

/

**Woo! Like it? Love it? Hate it? Suggestions are welcome and I want to know what you guys think of this One-Shot! Be expecting more chapters on this one-shot collection from me. And if you want, you can leave a review on what YOU want to see, and I will most likely write it for you and give you a shout you. And of course I will give you credit. THANK YOU!**

**And keep on Smiling! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**this one-shot is for DC-Kitty21! I thought this was a good idea. :)  
Don't forget! If you want, you can leave a review and tell me what YOU want to see. And I will put it in the one-shot collection. ^-^  
That is exactly what DC-Kitty21 did. :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to do it in the first chapter, but I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY! :) **

**/**

What is 'love' exactly? Maybe it's how you get weak in the knees when you see them. Or maybe it's when your heart skips a beat when they smile. But to Austin and Ally, love is much more than just a feeling.

Austin and Ally have been dating since they were sixteen. It took one year of songwriting, singing, mindless flirting to finally see that they were meant to be. Now, they are both nineteen. Austin has made it big, and Ally is still his songwriter. Dez and Trish are still on Team Austin, too.

Many record labels has asked him to join them, but all but one of the labels would not let him keep his friends by his side. When California Springs offered him a deal, it was done. He would be able to keep Ally, Dez, and Trish with him, and could live out his dream.

Currently, Austin stood at his girlfriends door. He was very nervous about this night. This night the first of June, and the stars shone brightly whit the full moon smiling down at Austin. And this June night could change Austin and Ally's life forever.

Austin finally got the nerve to knock on the door and shove his hands into his pockets. It was his normal attire but with a twist to it.

He had on his normal blue faded jeans, but with no rip in them. He had on a short sleeved black shirt with the collar just a little bit popped and a red tie. And of course, he had on his shiny red high tops to pull the outfit together.

The door opened to reveal his beautiful girlfriend wearing a long, shiny, purple dress that hugged her figure. It wasn't skin tight, but it wasn't a Cinderella ball gown. Her brunette hair was curled and she had on mascara and eyeliner, so she wouldn't look like she tried _too_ hard. Austin told her to dress fancy, but she didn't want to over do it.

Austin was speechless. He was pretty sure that his jaw hit the floor.

"Y-y-you..." Austin tried, but couldn't get his act together. Ally looked worried or a second, but then saw him close his mouth and whisper, "Beautiful." She smiled and shut the door behind her.

"Let's go, Austin." She said smiling and pecking his lips before making her way over to his car. He followed her and they both got in.

/

"Austin," Ally groaned. "You know I hate surprises. Just tell me where we are going!" Ally whined.

"Nope!" Austin said, popping the 'p'.

"Fine, I will just have to guess." Ally protested.

"Go ahead. You'll never guess it right." Austin chuckled, and stuck his tounge out at his girlfriend. Ally started to name off all the places Austin has taken her to. And of course, she remembers them all.

/

Austin parked the car over by a pathway of trees. The followed the path to reveal a beautiful lake. It was crystal blue with the stars and moon reflecting off of the glassy water. The green trees around the scenery were green and slightly swaying with the light breeze. The grass was a beautiful light shade of green. It looked soft like a giant pillow was just layed down for them. There was also a table set for two with a red table cloth layed over the table, and one candle that was lit. But that is not the best part. The whole scenery was lit with candles. The part of the lake that they could see was outlined by candles. The whole scene was outlined by lit candles.

"This," Ally breathed out, looking at the scene. "How?" Ally turned around to look at Austin. Austin smiled and took her hand and kissed it gently.

"I would do _anything _to impress you." Austin said softly.

Austin held Ally's hand and led her over to the table set for two.

/

Austin and Ally talked about everything from music to movies. From their memmories to their life together. And that is when Austin thought it would be a good time to bring in the best part of her surprise.

"Listen, Ally." Austin said, leaning over the table to take Ally's hand in his. Ally looked up at him with her big doe eyes.

"Yes?"

"I have loved you ever since I layed eyes on you at Sonic Boom. Even though we drove each other crazy, we still stayed together. Even if we were best friends. But, later down the road we found what we have wasn't friendship. It was love. And, even in our relationship, we drove each other crazy, but we were crazy about each other. And we still are. I want it to stay that way. I want to be with you. I _need _to be with you. Yes, we have had our fights, but we always made up. I would do anything for you. And I want to be with you forever. Please, will you marry me?" Austin said. He got on his knees and opened a velvet box to show a beautiful diamond ring. It sparkled in the candle lit night.

Ally had tears running down her face as he said his speech. Ally was afraid that if she spoke, she would burst into tears. So, she just nodded furiously as Austin put the ring on her finger. She smiled and tackled him with a hug when he got up.

"I love you." Ally whispered with a smile spread across her face.

"I love you, too." Austin whispered into her ear.

/

Some think it was a foolish thing to do; propose to your girlfriend when you were only nineteen. But, they were dating for three years and knew each other for four years. But, that's not why he proposed. He proposed because he loved her.

What is 'love' exactly? Maybe it's how you get weak in the knees when you see them. Or maybe it's when your heart skips a beat when they smile. But to Austin and Ally, love is much more than just a feeling. It was when you could look past all of your partners bad qualities. When you couldn't see the worst in them. When it feels like you could die when you saw that your other half was upset. When you only saw them in your eyes. Love is a promise to them. It's a promise to be with them forever. To love until you pass away. A promise that you have and you will love that person until they die.

Love is a promise, at least in Austin and Ally's eyes.

**And that is that! I want to know what love is to YOU guys. Leave a review if you want to say your opinion on love. :)**

**Leave your opinion in a review! :)**

**Thank you DC-Kity21 for leaving a request. :) I hope you liked it! ^-^ **

**And everyone else can leave a request if they want to! :) **

**KEEP ON SMILING EVERYONE! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY OR THIS SONG. ITS KELLY CLARKSONS.

I worry about the future. Will I ever break through the shy and insecure girl I have grown to be? Will people I love leave me? Will I get left behind.

I wouldn't be surprised if they did leave me. I have always been a fan of distance and space. To be honest, I'm scared. People come and go. Its apart of life. I hate the thought of losing someone oh-so close to me. So I distance my self from people. Lonliness is better than pain, is what I have told my slef for years.

But, lately I have been finding myself asking, "But is it?"

And I have been asking myself this question because of a certain freind. Austin Moon.

I _try _to push him away. I _try _to distance myself. But, he keeps on coming back.  
He makes me laugh and smile. A _real _smile.

He makes me blush. He thinks it's adorable.

/

As I walk down the halls of Miami High, Austin and his best friend, Dez, catch up to me.

"Hey Alls."  
"Hey Ally-crackers" Austin and Dez greet.

I mumble a "Hey" back.

"Why do you get so quiet?" Austin asks. "Your seventeen. You're young, your beautiful, your funny, but yet, you get so quiet?

"It's a habit." I mumble hestitantly before I walk away.

Not because it hurt my feelings, but because he had a point.

I have wasted so much of my life waiting, and being distant, and _lonely._

_/_

I run away from Austin, laughing. We are currently playing tag at the local park.

"Try to catch me!" I yell over my shoulder. I run past the trees fluently, dodging all obsticales in my way. I pant as I try to catch my breath from my sprinting. I was doing great at dodging trees and rocks... until now. I tripped over a rock and somehow landed on my back. I saw Austin sprinting, and he obviously didn't notice my fall nor the rock I tripped over. And He was about to trip, too.

"A-Austin! ROCK!" I shout, bracing myself for the impact.  
I barely feel weight. I look into his eyes and he looks into mine. His eyes flicker to my lips and stays there. I lick my lips as I look at his. We both lean in and we kiss. It was sweet and passionate.

It was our first kiss.

/

Austin and I walked hand-in-hand into school. Smiles were firmly planted on our faces. He walked me to my classes and kissed me once I got to my class. He would kiss my cheek when he was at my locker. He would give me smiles when we passed each other in the halls. It was all going great.

Until I got to the girl's bathroom.

"Hey Ally." A girl with red hair said while glaring at me

"Hey, girl I don't know." She rolled her eyes.

"Austin and you are wrong for each other. He's outgoing and your... just a freak." She said as she walked out of the bathroom. I ignored it.

But more comments came.

I finally snapped while I was working my shift at Sonic Boom.

A blonde cheerleader walked in and just stared at me for a few moments.

"What does he see in you?"  
Silence.

"I mean, boring eyes, dull hair, super pale."  
Silence.

"It's all so wrong. I mean, look at you! Now look at _him._ I am much better suited for hi-"  
"Shut. Up." I growl. She looks taken aback. "This is my life. It's my choice on who I date. It's his choice if he wants to date me. I will not allow some stupid blonde bimbo walk in her and tell me it's wrong. Nor what is supposed to be right."I say as calmy as possible. "Now get out of my store." I growl. She obeys and I see Austin smiling at the door way as he watched the bimbo leave.

I smile to.

/

Austin, Trish, Dez and I have all been hanging out. We have out team Austin meetings but we also have times when we go to town.

We take pictures when we want to create and remember a moment.

We sing in the car with the radio blasting.

We let the windows down and let wind kiss our skin.

Trish and I go shopping at leaste three times a month. Its our bonding time.

Dez and I go to the zoo to take pictures of animals. I let my crazy side come out with Dez.

Austin takes me on dates, and falls asleep with me on the phone.

If there is one thing I have learned from this bunch, its to make time for the ones you love. The future is NOT garunteed.

/

I sit in my room writing a song. I _am performing it._

I will not stop myself from doing it. Chasing my dream.

I am opening Austin's concert.

And im going to give it my all for my friends.

/

I hug Trish and Dez before I go on stage. I kiss Austin's cheek and wait to be called onto the stage.

Once I do, I hear silence. I feel stares. But I can't see them due to the bright lights.

"Hi, guys. I'm Ally Dawson, Austin's songwriter and I am openign his show tonight. Enjoy!" I say and give a bright smile.

_I don't wanna be left behind Distance was a friend of mine Catching breath in a web of lies I've spent most of my life Riding waves, playing acrobat Shadowboxing the other half Learning how to react I've spent most of my time_

I sing as the music starts. Its a slow tempo at first.

_Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of this show Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told what's supposed to be right  
Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, it's all so simple now_

It speeds up and I hear people already singing along.

_Addicted to the love I found Heavy heart, now a weightless cloud Making time for the ones that count I'll spend the rest of my time Laughing hard with the windows down Leaving footprints all over town Keeping faith kinda comes around I will spent the rest of my life  
Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of this show Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told what's supposed to be right  
Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, it's all so simple now_

I prepare myself for the bridge.

_You helped me see The beauty in everything  
Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of this show Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told what's supposed to be right  
Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of this show Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told what's supposed to be right  
Catch my breath!  
Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, it's all so simple now (it's all so simple now!)  
Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of this show Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told what's supposed to be right  
Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, it's all so simple now _

Once the music stops, I hear a roar of screams and aplause. I smile with tears in my eyes and turn backstage to see Trish _crying._ I see Dez filming and smiling with a proud glint in his eyes.

I look towards Austin and I see him smiling like a goof with a camera taking pitcures of the perfect moment. I run to my friends and hug all of them.

"Thank you." I whisper. "I love you guys. _So freaking much._"

And thats when we all break down crying in each others arms. All of us. Together.

And thats how I want it to be.

Forever.

/

**Hey guys! I HAVE BEEN GONE FOR SO LONG.**

**Sorry if there is not enough Auslly. I wanted to inlcude the gang to! :)  
PM Me for suggesions or in the comments!  
KEEP ON SMILING! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY**

** Austin and Ally ARE dating this one-shot.**

**/**

Austin and Ally were digging around in Austin's attic when she came across two boxes.  
"Hey Austin," Austin turned around at his girlfriends voice and smiled at her. "Come here!" Ally said excitedly. Austin made his way over to his girlfriend and kissed the top of her head gently before asking her what she wanted.

"So you know how I'm super short?" Ally asked. Austin chuckled and looked her up and down. She was only five feet tall while he was six feet tall. Even though Ally was short it made her, well, her. He loved how small she was. It made her even cuter when she was mad at him.

"Of course." Austin replied.

"Well I am going to stack these boxes on top of each other, and stand on them. Then, we will see who is the short one!" Ally said as she stacked the boxes on top of each other. "Now help me up." Ally held out her hand and he took it raising her up. Once she got her balance she looked up and was very disapointed.

"Dang it!" Ally said crossing her arms and jutting out her lower lip just a bit. Austin chuckled and rolled his eyes playfully. "Im standing on two boxes and I only reach the middle of your neck." Ally whined.

"Ally, it's no big deal."

"Yes, it is!"  
"No, it's not.

"Is to!

"Is not."

"Yes!"  
"Why is it such a big deal, Ally?" Austin asked crossing his arms over his chest. Ally huffed and got off of the boxes.  
"I'll tell you later." Ally said and turned around pushing the boxes to the side. Austin stepped towards Ally's and wrapped his arms around her waist as he placed his chin on the top of her head.

"I'll leave it alone if you kiss me."

Ally leaned up on her tippy toes and kissed him softly.

"Happy?"  
"Very." She rolled her eyes.

/

"Guess who got a new job at "It's Raining Shoes!" Trish said as she entered Sonic Boom.

"Laura Marano?" Ally guessed sarcastically.  
"Haha, very clever." Trish said as she made her way to the counter.

"Sorry. It's just, my feet hurt!" Ally whined as she stood behind the counter.

"Why?" Trish asked, her tight curls boucing.

"Im wearing seven inch heels." Ally deadpaned as she walked from behind the counter.

"Dang, girl! I thought you looked taller." The latino mumbled as she walked away.

"Thanks for caring!" Ally called out. She turned around to see her blonde boyfriend staring at her feet in awe.

"Those look like they hurt, Ally!" Austin exclaimed, meeting her eyes and then back to her shoes.

"Whaaat?" Ally gushed. "No they don't!" Ally said as she waved her hand.

"Ally." Austin said calmly.

"Hmm?"  
"Get those shoes off." He said, crossing his arms. "I like your boots better. Or your smaller heels?"  
Ally sighed as she walked away. "Fine." She grumbled.

Austin rolled his eyes at his petite girlfriend.

/

Austin and Ally were cuddling on the couch in comfortable silence when Austin interrupted the serene atmosphere.

"Ally," He started. "Why do you want to be tall so badly?"  
"Because of Cassidy." Ally answered without hesitation,

Silence.

"I don't get it." Austin said.

Ally sighed. "She's tall Austin. Shes freaking beautiful. And I bet it was _much _easier to kiss her than midget me." Ally explained.

Austin burst out laughing. It startled Ally.

"Whats so funny?" She asked, looking up at him with her big doe eyes.

"It's just, It's a stupid reason, Als. I like how short you are. Its cute. Its freaking adorable. And sometimes its uncomfortable to crane my neck, but it just reminds me how you are so cute." Austin said as he tapped her nose. She crinkled her face.  
"I still don't like my shortness."  
"You're not short." Austin said. "Your petite." He said before capturing her lips with his. He smiled throught the kiss, as Ally did, too.

**I couldn't NOT upload this.**

**Okay I have been gone for MONTHS. IM SORRY. But I figured out how to uplaod it! YAY!  
And mylaptop is still broke... but I have my PC! **

**anyway check out my last chapter. (CHAPTER 3) **

**I will update more often now! **

**thanks and review!**


End file.
